Dance de Bakoon!
|type = Single |album = Chou! WONDERFUL 6 |artist = ℃-ute |released = August 25, 2010 September 1, 2010 (Single V) September 10, 2010 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2010 |length = 11:57 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ 12th single (2010) |Next = Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti 6th indies single (2010) }} Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン!; Smashing Dance!) is the thirteenth major label single released by ℃-ute. The single was released on August 25, 2010 in limited A, limited B, and regular editions with both limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. The limited editions and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card which could win tickets to one of the single's release events, when entered in the lottery. Tracklist CD #Dance de Bakoon! #Kore Ijou Kirawaretakunai no (これ以上 嫌われたくないの; I Don't Want Anymore Hate) #Dance de Bakoon! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD # Dance de Bakoon! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD # Dance de Bakoon! (Close-Up Ver.) Single V # Dance de Bakoon! (PV) # Dance de Bakoon! (2s & 3s Mix Ver.) # Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Dance de Bakoon! (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Dance de Bakoon! (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Dance de Bakoon! (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Dance de Bakoon! (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Dance de Bakoon! (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Nakajima Saki *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 (with Morning Musume) *2012.09.30 FES IWAO *2013.08.21 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 Concert Performances ;Dance de Bakoon! *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live (part of a medley) - Bekimasu *Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Concert Tour Spring – Summer 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ - Bekimasu *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival ;Kore Ijou Kirawaretakunai no *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute Single Information ;Dance de Bakoon! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: CHINO ;Kore Ijou Kirawaretakunai no *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro Trivia *This is ℃-ute's lowest ranking single with a peak position of #8 on the Oricon Weekly Ranking. *On YouTube, the dance shot has more views than the regular music video. Oricon Chart Positions ; Single Total Reported Sales: 23,664 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 2,398 Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Dance de Bakoon!, Kore Ijou Kirawaretakunai no Category:C-ute Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2010 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Lowest Ranking Single